Mishaps a happening!
by Emily Brunette Fox 1994
Summary: This is the sequel to "Love Rivals." Please read and review. Spirtshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Jaden woke up the next morning, same old bed but new house. His arm drapped around Jesse's torso. Jesse slept like a log. Jaden ran a hand threw Jesse's hair. Jesse was his, he was having Jesse's second child and he had the perfect job. "Wake up sweety," Jaden whispered. "Got to - Oh no!"

Jaden ran for their master suite, lifting the toilet seat and bowing his head. His stomached emptied soon enough. This was the third time he had to suffer this. I'm sick of this, he thought. Maybe I should see a doctor. "You okay Jay?" Jesse yawned walking into the room. Jaden nodded. "Good, now I've got to get ready. Or do you want me to have the day off and take care of you."

"Well I was going to go to the doctor but why go out for one when there's one right here," Jaden smirked.

"I'll have a personal day then," Jesse said kissing the top of Jaden's head. "I'll go and get Ruby ready for day care then."

"Did you hide her birthday present?" Jaden asked wiping his mouth.

"Of course, now get some rest. Doctor's order!" Jesse purred.

--

The sound of crying echoed to their bedroom. Zane yawned, tying his robe. He made his way to the nursery where Cyrus was crying. _He's only six months old and already has a good pair of lungs on him, _Zane thought picking up his baby boy. "Hey you," He cooed. "You hungry. Let's go and see if Mama finished breakfast."

Zane carried Cyrus downstairs to the kitchen where Emily had already prepared breakfast. "Great, I'm starving," Zane laughed. "And so this one."

Cyrus yawned slightly and started to suck on his thumb. Emily turned around seeing Zane crouching down to James in his high chair. "Good morning," Emily cheered hopeing over to Zane. She gave him a "good morning kiss" before taking Cyrus. "Is someone hungry? I think he is!"

Zane grabbed James, hugging him tightly. "How's my big boy?" He asked.

"Dada!" James laughed.

"Look at you too," Emily cooed giving Cyrus his bottle. "The only difference between you two is your hair."

"Mama, can we go to the park today?" James asked.

Zane shrugged. "I don't see why not," He said. "I mean the school is closed today. I think it would be good for these two. And maybe later we could go and drop Ruby's present off."

"That's a good plan right there," Emily said. "That's why I married you!"

--

Jaden finished getting the room ready for tonight. He put a giant birthday banner over the fire place, the cake was in the oven and ribbons and ballons hung from the ceiling. Everything was going to be perfect for his daughter's birthday. Sparky came dashing in, a big blue bow around his neck. Jaden laughed, patting his head. "Good boy," Jaden said. When the door bell rang. Jaden ran to answer the door, Sparky right by. He opened the door to show Zane, Emily and their sons. "Hey you guys," He greeted. He pointed to the huge present behind them. "If that is for Ruby I swear to God she will love you!"

"Look we can't stay long," Emily stated. "We're going to the park after going to Zane's mother."

"Yeah so I'll hand this over," Zane said giving Jaden the present. "And James didn't you want to give something."

James held out an envelop. Jaden smiled taking it. "Thank you guys," Jaden sighed happily. "But right now I need to lie down. Still got some morning sickness in me."

"See you later then," Emily said kissing Jaden's kiss. "Say bye Cyrus."

"Bye," Jaden laughed as Zane dragged his family off.

--

Jaden sat back and relaxed, that is until Jesse came rampaging in with their daughter. Ruby jumped into his lap. "Dada," She yelled.

"You know I think it's time for the birthday present," Jaden said signalling for Jesse to go and get the present.

Ruby cheered when Jesse returned with a huge box wrapped in pink paper with a red bow. Ruby jumped onto the floor, ready to open it. "Go a head," Jesse said.

Ruby didn;t take long to rop it open and gasp at the contents. It was a giant Cinderella doll houser. With a Cinderalla doll and you could change her dress, a prince charming, a fairy could mother, the mice, the dog and hourse and the evil step family. "Thank you so much, Dada and Papa."

"No problem sweetheart," Jaden smiled picking Ruby up. "We love you so much Ruby. We don't want to let you go."

"Dada's right," Jesse smiled too. "We hope you've had a good birthday so far."

--

Emily sat against thee hospital wall. She didn't care of people saw her. Zane came outside and ran a hand threw her hair. "He'll be fine," He assured.

"But we tired so hard for him," Emily sobbed. "Why Zane? Why!?"

Zane held Emily close. "James is a fighter, like his mother," Zane smirked. "He'll be fine."

Zane better be right.

--

That night Jesse and Jaden laid in bed, side by side. "You think Ruby will like being an older sister?" Jaden asked worridy.

"I know she will," Jesse said kissing Jaden's pink pulp lips. "Good night my love."

--

Hope you enjoyed the first part. More to come. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot this last chapter. I do not own Yugioh GX.

--

Jesse finished putting on his doctor's jacket, ready for his first shift. One of his nurses came running into the changing room. "Doctor Anderson!" She exclaimed. "There is a couple here saying you know them and they want to talk to you about their son."

Jesse nodded deciding it was in their best interest if he had a look at their son. Jesse walked down the hall to the children's ward. When he got to the room the nurse had informed him about, he saw Emily in Zane's arm's curled into a ball. "What are you guys doing here?" Jesse asked worridly.

"We've asked for you to look at James, Jesse," Zane sighed heavily.

It panged Jesse right in the heart. He figured they would ask for him to help because if there was bad news, it wouldkill him. Jesse leaned down and put a hand on Emily's shoulder. "I know his is hard but fist I'm going to have to go into his room and take a look at this situation," Jesse said putting on a smile. "I can't promise much. But I can say whatever happens you'll get the full support from us here at the hospital, okay?"

Emily nodded slightly. Jesse walked into the room first. Zane helped Emily stand up. "Whatever happens it'll be all okay," Zane assured.

"H-how can we be sure Zane?" Emily cried, buring her face in Zane's chest. "We didn't see your cancer coming!"

"Come on," Zane said pushing Emily away. "You have to be strong."

Zane lead Emily into the room. James jumped into his mother's grasp. "All it is, is a hole in the heart," Jesse explained with a smile. "Oxygenated blood and deoxygenatedblood are passing eaching. By the looks of this we are going to have to wait a year to see if its closing up by itself or weather he'll need an operating."

"Oh thank God," Emily sighed happily. She knelt down to James and hugged him tightly. "When we get home mama will make some hot chocolate and we'll watch Monsters vs Aliens. Does that sound good?"

Zane sighed in relief. "Thank goodness for that," Zane smiled. "Thanks for that Jesse."

"All in a days work," Jesse said. He ran a hand threw his hair. "But I'm afraid he's going to be careful when playing sports."

"Damn hoping he was going to be a soccor player too," Zane joked.

--

Jaden rushed around the kitchen, trying to put out the fire one of his chefs had started. One of the waiters rushed in with the fire extinwisher, sucessfully putting out the fire. Jaden sighed in relief. "Thank you, Kyle," He bowed.

"No problem," Kyle breathed. "But be more careful. You and that baby of yours sure are going to cause plenty of trouble."

-one else. Everyone gathered around Jaden and started cooing and his stomach. Jaden had only told Kyle so far, no one else. "So what is it?" One of the waitresses asked.

"I don't know yet," Jaden giggled. "I'm only a month along."

"Oh, you're so lucky," The girls whined.

"Yeah, they're right," Kyle sighed, with a sad smile.

"You'll get that one day," Jaden assured. He patted Kyle's back with a big smile. "Now let's get these orders cooked."

Everyone cheered, Jaden sure did know how to make the best of a bad situation.

--

At Little Learner's Daycare, Ruby sat playing in the sandbox with her best friend, Alex. Ruby met Alex on the first daycare. "See Alex, now we have castles to rule over Alex!" Ruby cheered. "I can be the Queen and you can be the King."

"I'll go and get the crowns," Alex said going over to his bag.

Ruby carried on playing in the sands when three boys from the pre-school came over and started to knock the castles down. Ruby watched with tears in her eyes. "A-Alex!" She wailed.

Alex ran over to the sandbox and hugged Ruby. He looked up to the big boys and yelled, "Big bullies. Why did you so that?"

"She's a freak," The leader laughed. "She has two daddies. Not a mommy."

"And you're a freak for being her friend," Another of the boys laughed.

Ruby's teacher saw this and ran outside. "You boys go back to your class," She ordered. The teacher picked Ruby up and started to carry her inside. "Come on, let's get you some juice, and we can play inside. Hurry up now Alex."

Alex ran in after them. Ruby started to calm down, but really wanted to play in the sandbox today.

--

Jaden walked through the door to his home. There had been an afternoon rush and it was too stress full for him. Jaden's sigh was interuppted when a sharp pain ran through his lower stomach. He leaned back against the wall. "Oh God," He cried. "Jesse. Help." Jaden continued to cry as he slid onto the couch. "Oh God, help me."

--

Sorry it's been a while but I've had loads of exams and from the 25th Jan, I don;t know how it's gonna work because I'll be on my work experience. Anyway please read and review. What do you want to see? 3


End file.
